The Hero Beyond the Gods
by brucutu
Summary: TLO doesn t exists. 19 years after the 2 titan war, new and old heroes must unite to fight against Gaea and the giants.
1. Chapter 2

Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Hero Beyond the Gods

Info you might need to know:

TLO doesn´t exists

This is not a chaos story

This is not a percabeth

Chapter 1: I start my first quest

I was having one of those awesome sleeps, you know, the ones that you don´t have a wierd dream that might have something to do with a quest, until my alarm woke me up. My name is Ulixis, i´m 14 years old and a son of poseidon, and sadly, the only one, and that means that i live alone in my cabin(poseidon´s cabin)

While i was dressing, someone knocked on my door, it was my friend thalia, she is a grandaughter of athena, which is pretty cool, because, somehow she manages to be completally normal, even though she is a genius. sometimes i think that athena gave her some kind of blessing or something, because she is just as smart as any son/daughter of hers

Thalia-Camon kelp head, we need to get to the dinning pavillion!

You must be thinking, how can someone be sleeping at dinner time, well, try training sword fight for 2 hours, plus pegasi flight and training my control over water, that would make you sleep for days!

Me-I´m coming,hold on a second!- I would let her in, but there´s something thats just doesn't let her, for some reason, athenas descendants can´t come in here even when i invite them, probably because of my dad´s and athena rivalry

Thalia-Okay, just hurry up, we are already late!

When i was ready, we went to dinner

-How the hell can you just sleep like that in the middle of the day? there´s something really wrong with you!

Me- what can i say, being one of the most powerful demigods alive has its consequences.

Thalia-hahaha, as if you were! my mother and my aunt are way better than you!

Well, i have to tell you something, her mother is anabeth chase, a legendary camper, who had a very important role in the second titan war, but hasn´t been seen at camp for sometime, about 18 years. i bet that there´s something something to do with the fact that my dad hates her, but he won´t tell me why . Her aunt on the other hand, comes at camp once, or twice a year, she is a hunter of artemis, her name is also thalia, my friend is named after her,she is kind cool and has my dad´s approval, even though she is zeus´s daughter, which i find interesting, since, zeus, dad and hades are rivals, or something like that.

Me- hehe, yeah i guess they are better than me, but sometime i will be the greatest hero to ever live!- I manage to say, whenever she talks about her mother i get nervous, i didn´t tell her that my dad hates her mother and by the way she acts, her mother didn´t either, and i don´t plan to, i don´t know what her reaction will be when she finds out, since she could stop talking to me.

Thalia- Comon, go to your table, bye

Me- bye- I walked over to my table to eat all by myself again. Man this is so boring!

While i was eating, chiron came over to talk to me, something about going to the big house first thing in the morning. I went to sleep thinking that maybe i will finally have my first quest, i have been training here at camp for 1 whole year,and i really want to prove myself, people always compare me to my dead brother percy jackson, how he already defeated medusa and ares when he was my age, and that really annoys me, because how i can show my power, my strength, if i can´t go on a quest? When i got there i was really suprised, lord ares was there! The gods doesn´t come to camp unless is something really important, with means this is bad...

Ares- HA, finally, the sea´s brat is here. Let´s get this over with, i need to go to a shooting contest

Me- sorry lord ares

Ares- Yeah, yeah, just complete the quest that you have and we´ll be cool.

Me- Finally! After a whole year i will go out on a quest! Thank you lord ares, thank you! How can i show my gratitude?

Ares- well, you are going to bring my punching bag back. Do that and will call it even brat! i´m can´t wait to kick his ass!

Me- Your punching bag? what are you talking about?

Chiron- Don´t worry, just go see the oracle, i will explain everything after your visit her

Me- okay, i will go see her now

On my way to the oracle´s cave, i was thinking about something that ares said, his punching bag, the way i understood, it was a person, probably a demigod, and the last demigod that fought with ares was my dead brother percy jackson, and since i can´t bring back the dead, i wonder who he is...

Knock knock!

Rachel- Why the hell are you waking me up so early?

Me- Sorry, miss oracle, it´s just that chiron told me to see you for a prophecy..

Rachel- Oh, well then come in already, the sooner you get out the sooner i can sleep again

She didn´t even get out of bed, she sat down and saw my face, and her eyes turned green and smoke came out of her, then she started to speak

brothers reunited, in no gods land

the blade will be found

family will stand

and the world will hang

at the lost hero´s hand

Rachel- Wow, that one took a lot out of mmm

She just fell on her bed and slept, leaving me completaly shocked, who the hell am i going to meet in a place that gods don´t reach and that´s is my brother? when i told chiron the prophecy, he was just as speechess as i. Ares on the other hand was really happy, he took a gun out of his poket and starde shooting at the celing, whitch really scared me

Ares- Finally! I´ve been wating 19 years for my revange !

Chiron- Calm down lord Ares, we are not even sure it is him that will be found. And ulixis, calm down, you are not going alone in this quest, so he might not be your brother

I could tell that he was also happy, but didn´t want to be too optimistic. I can image that trainning demigods and watching they die must have made a number on him, making him not having so much hope that what he expects will not come true

Me- Wait a minute, i have the feeling that you guys know who this guy is, and since i´m going to bring him back, i wuld like to know who he is also!- I needed to make sure they had heard me, because they were talking as if i wasn´t there

Chiron- Ulixis, as much as we would like to tell you, we can´t, Zeus himself forbid us.

Ares- true, dad really is a pain in the ass!- As he said that, thunder echoed through the sky- Yeah, yeah, sorry dad, anyway, got get the other demigod, and go on with your quest. I have others things to do know!- And then Ares just teleported out of camp, if i had closed my eyes a second later i would have been dead

Me- But where do i need to go, "no gods land", where the hell is that? Who should i take with me? And if this is about my family how come dad´s isn´t the one talking to me about this quest insted of ares, chiron?

Chiron- That really is a good question my boy, you should ask your friend, she IS a athena spaw, she should be able to figure it out, plus athena insisted on her being on the quest. The reason for way he isn´t here, athena said that if we are wrong about who you are bringing back, poseidon could get nervous and that it would have consequences on the mortal world

I guess he has a point, whenever dad gets upset, a earthquake happens out of nowhere

Me- Okay chiron, i will be on my way, goodbye.

Chrion- Good luck ulixis, you will need it.

I started to tell thlia about the prophecy and that athena told me to bring her and she just slapped me.

Thalia- You actually thought about NOT bringing me on the quest didn´t you? Seaweed, next time you do something like that i am going to kill you! You are dumb, if you didn´t bring me you would die the minute you got out there!

Me- Hey, i´m not dumb, just because i´m not a athena´s son that doesn´t mean i´m not smart!- That really anoyed me, i know i´m not the smartest one alive, but i´m not THAT stupid either

Thalia- I know, it´s just that if you die-she started saying as she blushed a litle-, i would be alone here, every one treats me diferentaly because of who my mother is and who her ex is.

Me- Sorry, but i think we should go as soon as we are ready, lord ares was crystal clear about what us getting this guy back as soon as we can. I wanted to change the subject, it really anoyed me to talk about my dead brother, no one tells me anything about what happened to him after the titan war, and whenever i ask they just plain ignore me or talk about something else and because i have ADHD, it really isn´t that hard to shift my focus, whenever i have it.

Thalia- Okay, okay, but what´s so special about this guy anyway?

Me- That´s just what i asked them, but they said that zeus forbid then about talking of this guy. The only clue that we have is that he is a part of ether my or your´s family.

Thalia- Hu, i need to think about this..- and then she just got lost on her thoughts, i just went to pack my backpack. When i got to her cabin she was ready and wating for me

Thalia- Hey, you left me alone there, why do you always do that?- When she starts thinking, she just talks nonsense and i stay there looking at her, and since i´m not the kind of person to just sit doing nothing i go somewhere else

Me- Because you started thinking and forgot i was there.

While we were talking, a letter came out of the sky, when we read it, it said for us to walk out of camp e wait near the road, that someone would be waiting for us there. When we were getting there, a snake apeared and said that hello.

Me- Wow, a talking snake? You belieave that thalia?

Thalia- Idiot, that´s not a snake, bow down, that´s martha, hermes assistant. Aren´t you?

Snake- Very well, you are indead smart, did you also bring a rat for me to eat? Because if you do, i would like you as much as percy.

Me- You know my brother?

Martha- I only answer those who bring me rats! Anyway. Hermes told me to bring you this letter. He told me to tell you this: Do NOT open it, it is for the one that you are suposed to bring back.

Me- Only when you tell me who he is!- I was really getting anoyed about this guy, everyone know him adn treats him like he is special.

Thalia- Shut up ulixis! Sorry martha, he is acts like a kid sometimes, but could you just give us a clue about where we need to go?

Me- Hey, i don´t act like a kid!- I was going to comlain a litle more, but martha interrupted me.

Martha- I can´t tell you about who he is, hermes forbided me, what i can tell you is that you both know people who knew him. In the past, your mother knew him, and the place you need to go is alaska. Also, there is a plane with a pilot wating for you both on the road, another hermes present.

Me- Hold on! Ican´t go on a plane, son of poseidon here remember? I can´t ge in a plane, zeus would kill me!

Martha- You poseidon´s kids, always worrying about that!- While she was complaining, another snake apearred. This just gets better and better...

Snake2- Comon martha, give the guy a break! Think like this, maybe when HIM comes back, he will bring us some rats...

Martha- Don´t you think that i alreay thought about that George? My gods, how can you be so stupid!

George- Hey! I´m not stupid! I´m older than you, respect your elders!- Now it was just getting funny

Martha- YOU ARE NOT OLDER THAN ME! I´M OLDER THAN YOU!I´M- And then i was blind because a flash o light out of nowhere, another god to talk to me. He were a black suit, but stead of normal shoes, his had wings, which means it´s hermes...

Hermes- You both, shut up now!-They started complaining, he snaped his fingers and the snakes were on mute- Good to finally meet you thalia, you really are special, i can feel it in you. Hello to you too ulixis.- To be honest i felt weird, i´m not acustomed to not being spoken first, when you are a son of the big thre people talk to you first.

Thalia- What do you mean i´m special? Is it because i´m a grandaughter of a god?

Hermes- Oh, you are more than that, trust me.

Me- Well then, what´s diferent about her?

Thalia- Shup up ulixis, i was going to say that!- Why did she get so nervous with me? i didn´t do anything. I decided to apologiese, it´s not my busisses after all

Me- Sorry

Hermes- Well, Since you will be going on a plane, why don´t you stop by your mother house? I think it would be more apropiate if she told you.

Me- Hold on, how can i go on a plane? Zeus would kill me!

Hermes- Not to worry ulixis, it took some time, but the cuncil, minus your father, was able to convince him to let you fly safely during this quest. Goodbye

And then he and the snakes just desapeared, leaving us with nothing but a more question. When we got to the road, there was a really small plane, which worries me even more, it´s bad enough that i have to fly, now i also have to fly on a really crapy plane.

Me- Great, just what i needed...

Thalia- Think like this, when we land, you will finally meet my mom, and maybe she can tell us what´s so special about me...

I didn´t want to meet her mother, dad would get upset with me, and most of all, i didn´t want to fly more than i needed to. But i couldn´t just tell thalia to forget what hermes just said and force her to go straight to alaska. Now i realized where we were going...Great, i´m going to fly to alaska, that´s the 2 worse things that could happen to me, happening in less than a week.

Me- Yeah, great...

Thalia- what is it? don´t you want to meet her?- Crap, i forgot she is really smart...

Me- No, no, it´s just that if we go see her, than we need to fly more than we need to alaska

I could tell that thalia was thinking, analyzing if i was lying or not...

Thalia- Doens´t matter, we need to see her, i need to know what wrong with me.

Me- Okay, Okay...

When we got to the plane, i was swetting. A lot.

Pilot- Hello there! My name is james, i´m your pilot for today mister Malcon and Alicia

Me- Wh- I was trying to tell him that we aren´t those people, but thalia put her hand over my mouth

Thalia- Yes, good day to you too, now we need you to take us to denver, colorado. Could you get us there?

Pilot- Sure, just seat back and relax, when we are close to landing i will tell you miss.

Thalia- Thank you

Great, now i just need to trust that zeus won´t blast me from the sky...

-/-/-

So, that´s the firts chapter. Sorry for the lousy english, it isn´t my first language. If you like, please review, they are a really good feedback on how well the story is going. Also, if you don´t like the way i´m writing, pm me and tell me what i need to change, a story is only as good as the readers enjoyment.

Don´t expect a cliffhanger on every chapter either, otherwise it doesn´t feels like a book, since books doesn´t have cliffhangers on every chapter

Also, there won´t be any OC´s on this story, but i do need help on another thing. As always, there is a monster that gets in the way in the middle of the book, and i can´t get my head on one that would be good. I don´t want to put the minotaur ,medusa, cyclops or any monster that percy fought with. I want my story to be as original as possible, so, if you have a idea on a monster or you can create a good way to put in the story one of the monsters that percy fought, i wouldn´t be against putting it. Either way, please pm me


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: I Met Me

Once i was in control over my fear of being on the sky, the trip to denver wasn´t that bad, up until i remembered where we were going. Thalia´s mon house. Anabeth´s House. The one person that my dad hates, the one person he gave me permission to kill. I won´t kill her, i wouldn´t do that, not to a person. If it was a monster, sure, no problem, but a person, a demigod no less, especially the mother of a friend of mine. But still, i don´t know what SHE will do, i don´t think my dad hates her only for being a athena´s daughter, she has plenty of other children and he only hates her. Thinking about it, maybe, if she doesn´t try to kill me, she can explain to us about this bad blood between she and my dad.

Thalia- What are you thinking about?- How does she always know when i´m thinking about something secret!

Me- Nothing, i was just praying for zeus not to kill us.- That was close, i had to use my ultimate card. As long as we are on the air, i will always have that excuse.

Thalia- Oh, stop it already! Hermes himself told us that he won´t, besides, if this guy that we will bring back is so important, why would he stop us from bringing him back?

Me- Well, if he is part of my family, why would he want him back? He hates all of his brothers sons/daughters.

Thalia- Doesn´t matter, remember the prophecy? The world will hang at his hands, which means that without him, the world will end, Zeus ain´t stupid, he wouldn´t kill his only chance to save the world.

And then thunder echoed through the sky, that means zeus is mad, that can´t be good

Me- SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ARE YOU CRAZY? INSULTING HIM WITH US ON THE SKY?

Thalia- DON´T YELL AT ME!

We argued for a while, okay, i will be honest, until we landed. We only stoped because one really tall guy came at us and said:

Stranger- Good morning thalia and friend. I know who you are.

Me- Who are you? What do you want?

Stranger- My name is Telémaco, my father told me to came here and bring you guys to him.

Thalia- Wait a minute! WHO is your father?

Telémaco- His name doesn´t matter, he just want to help you two.

Me- And why should we trust you?

Telémaco- Well, he said that you might say that, so to make sure that you two would come with me, he gave me this, look.

And we looked, he had a bomb underneath his coat, now we had to go with him, otherwise we would be killing not only us, but a bunch of other people that had nothing to do with it.

Thalia- Okay, okay, we will go with you, just don´t kill anyone.

Telémaco- Okay then, follow me. And just so you know, if you try to attack me, the bomb will be set off AUTOMATICAMENTE.

Me- Okay, we won´t, i promise

It was a long trip, and thalia said something about hearing his name before. I would tell you what happened on the way to this guy´s house, but nothing did, no one talked. When we got there, something was off... thalia kept saying how this house was familiar.

Stranger2- Finally! You two finally arrived! I´ve been waiting for you two for quite a while. Thank you my son, you can go know. And disarm that bomb, i don´t want this house to blow up

This guy was old, he looked like he was 40~50 years old. Who is he?

Telémaco- As you wish father, good bye thalia, friend.

Me- Hey, i´ve told you 3 times already, my name is ulixis.

But he didn´t even respond me. But the other guy, his father seemed surprised, which was wierd.

Stranger2- Excuse him, he has been away from the world for too long.

Me- What do you mean?- This is really wierd...

Stranger2 - What do you mean you don´t understand? We were dead, that´s what i mean.

Thalia- Then what brought you back? I know hades wouldn´t do that. And who are you?

Stranger2 - smart girl, i like that. It wasn´t a god that gave us life. My name is...irrelevant for now.

Me- Then who did it? And why is your name a secret?- I hate the misterious type of people.

Stranger2 - You will know my name soon, stop worrying about it. Who brought me back was Gaea, the primordial goddess

Thalia- What? She is sleeping, she couldn´t do that!

Stranger2- Oh, but she did. And she isn´t sleeping anymore, she is awakening and forming a group of loyal soldiers to help her defeat the gods.

I took my sword and pointed at him. Now that i knew that he was a enemy, i knew that i would have to kill him...Despite that being against my nature, kill demigods, or people, if he is helping gaea, i just can´t let him live.

Me- Then i´m afraid that i can´t let you live anymore.

Stranger2- Oh, don´t even try it, you two have no chance at all to even cut me, much less kill me. Put down that sword and let me finish talking.

Thalia- We won´t, if you are our enemy, than we can´t let you live, your life ends here!- She took a dagger and JOGOU at him. This guy was good, he stop the dagger withonly his fingers.

Stranger2- I told you, it is useless for you two to try to kill me. Hear me out first.

Me- Thalia, let him finish. Besides, we can´t surprise him, at least let us gain some knowlege on what gaea will do.

Thalia- Arh. Fine...

Stranger2- Hehe. Maybe i was wrong, maybe you ARE smart. As i was saying, she is forming a group of heroes help her defeat the gods. And she told me to ask you two if you would consider joinning our cause. If you two accept she would reward you after the war, you could gain what ever you want. You wish and she gives you. You know that she has the power to do it...So, what´s your answer?

Me- HELL NO! We won´t betray our family!- How the hell can he think that we would betray our parent, our friends for some gift.

Thalia- FAMILY! That´s my mother´s house. WHERE IS SHE? WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HER!

Crap, if this is really her mother´s house, than they have thalia´s mother, with can´t be good.

Stranger2- Calm down. We don´t have her, when we arrived here to talk with her, she was gone. Probably at that camp of yours. I promise on the river STIXIS.

And we heard the thunder.

Me- He is telling the truth thalia, did you hear the thunder?

Thalia- Yeah, at least she is safe. But what about us?

Stranger2- Well, let´s play a game, my brother wants to see how smart you are. I already gave you the clues about who i am, if you can figure it out, than you may go. You have 5 minutes to solve my "puzzle".

Thalia- Okay, i accept your puzzle. Ulixis, shut up, i need to think.

Okay, i might as well give it a try. His son name is Telémaco, he was dead, he was a hero. I need more...

Me- Could you give us another clue? What if we never heard your story before?

Stranger2- You did, it is impossible for a demigod to never have heard of my story. That´s your clue.

Me- Don´t you know alreay thalia?

Thalia- I don´t, i need to think, just because i´m a descendent of athena doesn´t mean that i read every thing in front of me, just that i´m smat.

Me- Okay, sorry.

Okay, let´s give it a try. Hercules, Theseus, Orion, Ulixis, Jason, Aquiles...ARH, there´s so many...think...think...There´s one more clue, when he heard my name he was surprised...

Me- You knew the original ulixis, didn´t you?

Stranger2- And how did you get to that?

Me- When i said my name to your son, you were surprised.

Stranger2- You are right, i didn´t tought that someone would be named after him. Specially a son of poseidon.

Me- That´s right, my dad didn´t like him, he did something bad to my dad, no, that´s no right, to a son of his...

And then i remembered, the story of ulixis, he, he wasn´t just ulixis, he was odisseu, he had two names...

Me- It´s you, you are the original ulixis.

Ulixis- Finally, i thought you guys couldn´t figure it out.

Thalia- Then can we go?- While she said that, her face got a little red, i don´t think that she liked me discovering his name before her...

Ulixis- Yes, you can, i won´t kill you. i promise on the STIXIS.

The thunder echoed on the sky.

Thalia- This isn´t right, if you really are working for gaea, then why don´t you want to kill us? It doesn´t make any sense.

Ulixis- Think about it. There´s only one reason for this.

Thalia is right, it doesn´t make sense for him to let us live, of the two of us, we have a son of the big three and a descendant of athena who has something special about her, we alone could be very helpfull against gaea. And if we also finish our mission, we will be bringing back another hero, who by what everyone says, is also powerfull.

Me- Still, if we finish our quest, we will bring back a very strong hero, how would that help gaea´s plan?

Thalia- That´s it. She WANT us to bring him back, she thinks that she can turn him to hers side. Isn´t it right?

Ulixis- exactly. She has no dout that he will help her. Do you even know who he is?

Me- No, no one will tell me who he is, zeus forbid then from talking about this guy.

Ulixis- That doesn´t surprise me. If every demigod knew who and where he is, you would all go there and try to bring him back a time or another, thus killing everyone to would try.

Thalia- What do you mean? Alaska is beyond the gods, i should be safe there, without monsters.

Ulixis - Why would it be without monster?, Alaska is the land where no gods can reach, that means that there should be no hero there. That´s the best place for monsters to go. No one to kill them.

Me- Then how is this guy alive? Shouldn´t the monsters be trying to kill him?

Ulixis- I think i told you guys enough to help you with your journey. It´s time for you two to go and complete your quest.

Thalia- Okay, we will be going, i don´t think you should be staying on my mother house for long, who knows what athena will do when she knows that you are in hers daughter house, and poseidon, what will he do when he knows that you are alive and where you are?

Ulixis- I already tought about that. Don´t worry, just because i´m working for her, that doesn´t mean that i don´t have a heart. I know that me being in you mothers house annoys you. I will move out.

Me- If you are helping her, why are you being so nice to us?

Ulixis- Did you know that i´m 100% mortal? I´m not a demigod. But i still helped the gods on the trojan war.

Me- Then if you like the gods, why are you betraying them? What did she offer you ?

Ulixis- My family, she only brought back my son, there´s still my wife. I love her.

Me- So that´s why you are betraying us.

I couldn´t understand how his wife would be okay with him trading the world for her life. I wouldn´t, killing millions of people just because you want to be with someone isn´t fair. But before i could tell him that, thalia interrupted me.

Thalia- Let´s go. I don´t want to hear this idiot talking anymore.

Me- Fine, we will be going, goodbye ulixis, it´s a shame that you would exchange the life of millions for your wife, how do you think she will feel about that?

Ulixis- That´s none of your business. Just go, you have a quest to finish.- I think i hit a nerve there...

Me- Fine, we are going.

Thalia- One more thing tough, how did you know that we would be going to denver, we didn´t tell anyone.

Ulixis- Can´t tell you either.

I thought that the old heroes would be awesome, instead i´m begining to think that they are just like us, nothing special about them. Meeting the original ulixis really disapointed me, i thought that he would be a good person, that fought for good, boy i was wrong...

We needed to get to alaska, when we got to the airport, our plane wasn´t there anymore, and since we didn´t know any other way, we went to the beach and borrowed a boat. We didn´t really borrowed, but there was no other way for us to go to alaska, so we took the boat and left a few drachmas there. After a while, i was getting kinda tired, i knew that taking us all the way to alaska would take a lot of juice out of me. But on the way there, we met a whale and i convinced her to take us the closest that she could to alaska, it wasn´t that hard, when you are a son of poseidon, pretty much every living soul on the sea will obey you, after all you are the prince of the seas.


End file.
